


X

by shxleav



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Seungsik love Seungyoun, Seungwoo cheating
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/shxleav
Summary: Untuk kali ini saja, Seungyoun ingin percaya bahwa dia juga pantas mendapatkan akhir bahagianya.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 9





	X

Seungyoun tahu ada yang salah dalam pernikahannya. Seungyoun tahu jika di balik senyuman Seungwoo, tersimpan harapan agar dirinya segera memberikan keturunan. Seungyoun ingin ... ingin sekali memberikan apa yang Seungwoo inginkan itu, tetapi tubuhnya entah kenapa tidak memberikan apa yang mereka inginkan. Seungyoun awalnya berpikir jika dirinya yang bermasalah, tetapi saat diperiksa di dokter, keadaannya baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalah.

Sempat Seungyoun berpikir bahwa yang bermasalah sebenarnya adalah Seungwoo. Namun, dengan cepat pemikiran itu ditepis. Karena Seungwoo yang sempurna itu tidak mungkin mengalami gangguan reproduksi dan dari apa yang diamatinya selama ini, Seungwoo tidak menunjukkan satu pun gejala yang dibacanya dari jurnal kedokteran kalau suaminya mengalami masalah pada reproduksinya.

"Kalian sudah lima tahun menikah, apa tidak ada pemikiran untuk memiliki anak?" pertanyaan ini Seungyoun sudah seringkali dengar di setiap pertemuan keluarga besar Seungwoo. Seungyoun hanya bisa tersenyum, meski hatinya merasa teriris setiap mendengar pertanyaan ini, karena sesungguhnya bukan mereka tidak berusaha. Seungwoo tidak memberikan respon apa pun, tersenyum saja tidak dan Seungyoun mengerti, karena pasti lelah mendengar pertanyaan ini setiap bertemu dengan keluarga besarnya. Hanya saja, tante Seungwoo sepertinya tidak sadar atmosfer tidak enak dari keduanya dan justru menyiram bara dengan minyak. "Jangan ditunda-tunda memiliki momongan. Atau ada salah satu dari kalian yang bermasalah?"

Cukup. 

Seungyoun rasanya ingin membuka mulut dan bilang kalau mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Namun, perkataan Seungwoo membuat Seungyoun bungkam dan mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menitikkan air matanya.

"Mungkin Seungyoun ada masalah, karena belakangan ini sering ke rumah sakit."

Han Seungwoo ... suaminya menyalahkan Seungyoun di depan keluarga besarnya. Setelah perkataan itu, beberapa orang dari keluarga Seungwoo entah kenapa bergabung dan menghakimi Seungyoun yang mereka duga bermasalah. Seungyoun ingin membantah, tetapi melirik Seungwoo untuk meminta persetujuan agar mereka tidak bertengkar di rumah nanti. Namun, hati Seungyoun hancur saat Seungwoo bahkan tidak mau memandangnya dan menatap ke arah lain.

Seungyoun hanya berharap pertemuan ini segera berakhir dan bisa pulang ke rumah secepat mungkin. Menangis di pojok favoritnya di perpustakaan karena merasa suaminya pun juga sudah menyerah terhadapnya.

* * *

Hal yang Seungyoun sadari semenjak pertemuan keluarga tempo hari adalah Seungwoo pulang semakin larut. Awalnya, dia pikir karena akhir bulan, wajar suaminya bekerja lembur. Namun, Seungyoun mulai merasa tidak beres saat awal bulan pun, Seungwoo tetap pulang tengah malam. Seungyoun seringkali tertidur di kursi hingga pagi, membuat padannya pegal karena posisi yang tidak nyaman dan menyadari jika Seungwoo sudah di rumah.

Seungwoo tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. 

Suaminya yang Seungyoun kenal adalah lelaki terbaik dan penuh kasih. Seungwoo akan selalu bilang jika dirinya lembur dan jika Seungyoun tetidur di sofa karena menunggunya pulang, lelaki itu akan memindahkannya ke kamar. Seungwoo juga mulai menyadari jika tatapan Seungwoo kepadanya tidak seperti biasanya yang hangat. Tatapannya berubah menjadi dingin, seolah mereka adalah orang asing yang bermain rumah-rumahan. 

Tatapan yang sama diberikan kepada Seungyoun saat dulu mereka berkenalan pertama kali dan Seungyoun merasa hatinya sakit karena menyadari perubahan itu.

Apa kehadiran seorang anak di antara mereka sebegitu pentingnya hingga mampu membuat Seungwoo berubah sedingin ini?

"Sayang," panggil Seungyoun yang tidak dijawab oleh Seungwoo. Membuat Seungyoun hanya bisa tersenyum, meski hatinya rasa sakit teriris, "hari ini apa akan lembur lagi?"

"Ya."

"Pulangnya jam berapa? Biar aku siapkan...."

"Seungyoun," perkataannya dipotong dan saat tatapan keduanya bertemu, entah kenapa Seungyoun merasa dunianya akan runtuh. Ternyata benar, karena yang didengarnya adalah..., "mari kita bercerai. Mari berhenti saling menyakiti."

Seungyoun menguatkan diri untuk tidak terjatuh karena terkejut dengan perkataan Seungwoo. Apalagi setelah mengatakan itu, Seungwoo berlalu begitu saja dan tidak duduk di meja makan untuk sarapan. Bunyi pintu yang di tutup membuat Seungyoun tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya lebih lama lagi dan berakhir terduduk di lantai. Air matanya yang sejak tadi ditahan mati-matian, mengalir begitu saja. Membuatnya terisak dan setelah akhirnya bisa menenangkan diri, Seungyoun menuju kamar. Mengambil koper untuk membereskan barang-barangnya dan dengan tangan gemetaran, dia memesan taksi online agar menjemputnya. Mengantarkannya kembali ke rumah orang tuanya (meski sekarang rumah itu tengah disewa oleh dokter kandungan yang dikunjungi Seungyoun dalam beberapa bulan terakhir karena kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal sejak lama).

"Pak, bisa ubah tujuannya tidak?" tanya Seungyoun yang tidak mau mempedulikan tatapan yang diberikan supir taksi kepadanya. "Saya harus mengantarkan kunci kepada seseorang, nanti uang tarifnya akan saya tambah."

Setelah berpuluh menit yang terlewati (yang rasanya bagi Seungyoun seperti selamanya), akhirnya dia tiba di kantor suaminya. Semua orang tampak terkejut dengan kehadirannya dan entahlah bagaimana penampilan Seungyoun, dia tidak peduli. Namun, Seungyoun terpaku di tempatnya saat melihat Seungwoo tertawa dan menggandeng orang yang paling dikenalnya. Orang yang dianggap seperti saudara sendiri karena dia mengenalnya sejak SMA sampai kuliah. Orang yang Seungyoun bantu untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan di perusahaan Seungwoo meski dia terlambat lulus.

Keduanya sepertinya tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Seungyoun dan dia juga tidak ingin membuat drama dengan menghampiri keduanya. Setidaknya, sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Alasan Seungwoo meminta untuk bercerai, karena dia sudah menemukan kebahagiaan baru di belakangnya. Bersama dengan orang yang dianggapnya seperti saudara.

"Tolong berikan ini kepada Seungwoo," Seungyoun memutuskan untuk menghampiri meja resepsionis. Memberikan senyuman karena dia melihat tatapan resepsionis kepadanya yang terlihat seperti mengasihaninya, "serta tidak perlu memberikan tatapan seperti itu kepadaku. Sebentar lagi kami juga akan berpisah."

Setelah itu, Seungyoun berbalik dan dia sempat mendengar kata maaf dari resepsionis yang dititipi kunci rumah. Padahal yang seharusnya meminta maaf adalah dua orang yang dilihatnya, bukan orang lain dan Seungyoun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menangis di dalam mobil taksi yang akan mengantarkannya ke rumah orang tuanya. Biar saja supirnya kebingungan, Seungyoun justru lebih berterima kasih dianggap aneh daripada diberikan tatapan kasihan oleh orang-orang.

* * *

"Seungyoun?" panggil Seungsik saat dia baru pulang dari rumah sakit dan hari sudah senja. "Kamu kenapa di sini? Loh ... kenapa ada banyak koper?"

"Aku pergi dari rumah."

"Apa?"

"Aku juga akan bercerai dengan suamiku." Seungyoun menjelaskan tanpa ekspresi. Matanya pedih karena digunakan untuk menangis sepanjang hari dan Seungsik memberikan tatapan yang sejujurnya tidak bisa Seungyoun terjemahkan. "Jadi ... apa aku boleh menumpang tinggal di sini? Aku akan mengembalikan biaya sewamu kalau mengizinkanku untuk tinggal."

"Tidak perlu dikembalikan," Seungsik menyahut cepat, "tapi aku kaget karena kamu datang mendadak. Aku belum membereskan rumah ... jadi tolong jangan kaget betapa berantakannya di dalam."

Seungyoun mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan Seungsik membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci yang ada di sakunya. Membawakan koper Seungyoun dan membiarkan lelaki yang statusnya sebagai yang punya rumah berjalan lebih dahulu. Berhenti di satu pintu kamar yang merupakan kamar tamu bagi Seungsik dan dia membuka pintunya. Seungsik tahu itu kamar Seungyoun karena bagian dalamnya ada beberapa foto lelaki itu dan dia tidak mengubah apa pun yang ada di dalamnya karena ... mungkin berharap suatu hari nanti pemilik kamar akan datang untuk tinggal.

Seharusnya itu pemikiran terliar Seungsik, bukan hal yang menjadi kenyataan. Seungsik tidak akan bertanya kepada Seungyoun sebabnya berada di sini secara rinci, karena dia menghargai privasi lelaki itu. Seungsik keluar dari kamar Seungyoun untuk memasak makan malam. Namun, satu jam berlalu sejak Seungsik berada di dapur, Seungyoun tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Membuat Seungsik khawatir dan mengetuk pintu kamar, tetapi tidak ada respon. Seungsik memutuskan untuk membuka pintu, hanya untuk menemukan Seungyoun berada di lantai dan ada aliran darah yang membuatnya berusaha untuk tidak panik.

Seungsik segera memeriksa tubuh bagian mana yang mengeluarkan darah dan terdiam saat menyadari sumbernya dari mana. Seungsik mengangkat tubuh Seungyoun dan membawa ke mobil, untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Seungsik tidak mau menduga, tetapi kalau dugaannya benar, maka seharusnya Seungyoun tengah hamil.

Seharusnya kalau itu memang yang terjadi, Seungyoun bisa kembali rujuk dengan suaminya.

* * *

Perceraian Seungyoun dan Seungwoo seperti kedipan mata. Seungyoun juga tidak memberitahukan Seungwoo bahwa dirinya tengah hamil karena sudah tidak punya rasa percaya kepada suaminya itu. Dia sudah melihat sendiri bahwa suaminya berselingkuh di kantor (dan setelah memaksa Jinhyuk yang merupakan temannya untuk menceritakan semuanya, akhirnya dia tahu jalinan kasih suaminya dan selingkuhannya sudah sejak setengah tahun yang lalu).

Untuk apa Seungyoun memberitahukan Seungwoo bahwa dia memiliki apa yang diinginkan lelaki itu? Untuk membuatnya tetap berada di sisi Seungyoun, sementara kepercayaan mereka sudah tidak ada dan hanya akan membuatnya terluka di kemudian hari karena tidak bisa memaafkan perselingkuhan ini?

"Youn, kamu gak perlu pergi," Seungsik menatap Seungyoun yang tengah melipat baju-baju kering di ruang tamu, "aku gak keberatan kamu berada di sini. Lagipula, kandunganmu lemah dan kalau kamu pingsan seperti waktu itu dan tidak ada siapa-siapa bagaimana?"

"Tapi aku merepotkanmu, Siki," Seungyoun tidak tahu panggilan itu bisa membuat Seungsik senang. Kebiasaan Seungyoun yang mengubah nama seseorang karena tidak mudah mengingat nama seseorang, "lagipula aku tidak enak denganmu yang diterpa kabar tidak mengenakkan soal keberadaanku di sini."

"Aku tidak peduli." Seungsik memilih duduk di samping Seungyoun dan membantu melipat baju. "Ini rumahmu dan aku juga tidak sering berada di rumah, kecuali malam hari. Selama aku dan kamu yang tahu cerita yang sebenarnya, itu lebih dari cukup."

"Bagaimana perasaan orang yang kamu cintai itu kalau tahu kamu tinggal dengan duda yang baru bercerai dengan suaminya?" pertanyaan Seungyoun itu tidak dijawab oleh Seungsik.

Tadinya Seungyoun ingin menanyakan kenapa pertanyaannya tidak ada jawaban, tetapi Seungsik tiba-tiba pergi. Lalu tidak lama kemudian kembali dengan kertas-kertas yang tidak diketahuinya untuk apa. Saat Seungsik memberikan kepada Seungyoun, barulah dia tahu itu adalah jurnal-jurnal tentang kehamilan. Seungyoun ingin mengatakan terima kasih, tetapi dirinya malah menangis dan Seungsik mengusap pelan kepalanya.

"Gapapa, nangis aja." Seungsik tetap mengusap pelan kepala Seungyoun. "Besok jangan lupa ke rumah sakit, kamu harus konsultasi ke psikiatri soal obatmu dan aku akan menyesuaikan untuk obatmu serta jadwal makanmu."

"Seungwoo...," Seungyoun mengutuk mulutnya yang masih bisa menyebutkan nama itu padahal dia menyakitinya sedalam itu, "dia mungkin berhenti mencintaiku karena aku yang begini."

Kepala Seungyoun berhenti diusap, tetapi dia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik untuk ke pelukan Seungsik. Seungyoun harusnya merasa tidak nyaman karena dia tidak begitu dekat dengan Seungsik semenjak lulus kuliah (meski sebenarnya anak kedokteran dan anak teknik mesin harus dipertanyakan bagaimana bisa berkenalan), tetapi kenyataannya rasa aman yang dirasakannya.

Seungyoun merasa aman dan nyaman di dekapan Seungsik.

* * *

Seungyoun lupa kapan terakhir kali dia merasa bahagia. Terdengar mengerikan, tetapi setelah menikah dengan Seungwoo, yang dilakukannya adalah terus memantaskan diri untuk lelaki itu. Berusaha menjadi bapak rumah tangga yang baik dengan belajar memasak, membereskan rumah dan merawat tanaman serta ikan koi peliharaan Seungwoo. Membuatnya lupa dengan hobi menulisnya, membuatnya keluar dari pekerjaan impiannya karena Seungwoo memintanya untuk sepenuhnya menjadi bapak rumah tangga (yang dulu bodohnya dituruti karena dibutakan oleh cinta).

Setidaknya, Seungyoun masih bisa hidup sampai saat ini karena uang simpanan yang dimilikinya serta uang peninggalan orang tuanya. Meski Seungwoo dipengadilan harus memberikan nafkah kepadanya sebagai bentuk kompensasi, Seungyoun tidak pernah sekali pun menerima uang dari mantan suaminya itu. Seungyoun juga tidak ingin menerimanya jika seandainya mantan suaminya itu menjalankan keputusan pengadilan karena mau sebanyak apa pun uang yang diberikan, tidak bisa mengobati patah hatinya karena dikhianati oleh orang yang pernah menjadi dunianya itu.

"Seungyoun ... apa kamu baik-baik saja?" suara Yohan membuat Seungyoun kembali kepada realitas dan dia teringat sedang berada di ruang psikiatrinya. "Apa yang tengah kamu pikirkan? Apa itu menganggumu hingga kesulitan untuk berkonsentrasi belakangan ini?"

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja," Seungyoun mengakui apa yang dirasakannya, "aku terlalu banyak berpikir dan suasana hatiku selalu terasa depresi. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja daripada melanjutkan hidup, tetapi ingat ada nyawa lain di dalam tubuhku."

"Seungyoun...."

"Rasanya aku adalah orang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini," Seungyoun menghela napas, "aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali berbahagia. Selama ini aku selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk mantan suamiku, tetapi nyatanya aku tidak seberharga itu di matanya."

Yohan menuliskan sesuatu di buku yang Seungyoun tahu sebagai buku untuk cerita pasien-pasiennya. Seungyoun pernah sekali memprotes kenapa dituliskan di buku karena bisa saja itu dicuri dan Yohan bilang tidak akan mungkin dicuri karena buku itu selalu dimasukkan ke brangkas. Sekaligus buku itu adalah garis besar untuk membantunya menyusun laporan yang harus dimasukkan ke dalam database rumah sakit tentang keadaan pasien yang ditanganinya.

"Jadi, apa yang kamu inginkan, Seungyoun?" Yohan berhenti menulis dan menatap Seungyoun. "Dari seluruh pertanyaanmu di kepalamu, menurutmu apa yang bisa mengurai semuanya?"

"Menulis."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin kembali menulis," Seungyoun menatap Yohan, "aku ingin kembali mengejar mimpiku menjadi penulis yang dikenal oleh orang-orang."

"Maka lakukanlah," Yohan sekarang menulis di map yang Seungyoun yakin lebih spesifiknya menulis di kertas resep obat, "obatmu kali ini kuganti dan minggu depan, datanglah kemari. Serta aku merujukmu ke _obgyn,_ dokter Seungsik harus menyesuaikan beberapa obat dan mengaturkan pola makanmu."

"Terima kasih, Yohan."

"Terima kasih kepada dirimu sendiri, Seungyoun," Yohan tersenyum dan memberikan map pasien kepada Seungyoun, "karena kamu mau tetap hidup dan menolong dirimu sendiri. Anakmu pasti bangga memiliki ayah sekuat dirimu."

Seungyoun tidak tahu kalau perkataan Yohan tentang anaknya yang bangga memiliki dirinya sebagai ayah bisa membuat suasana hatinya membaik. Membuatnya berpikir bahwa dunia tidak sejahat yang diduganya dan saat mengantri di poli kandungan, dia melihat Seungwoo dan orang yang paling tidak mau ditemuinya lagi. Berada di tempat yang sama dengannya dan Seungyoun memutuskan untuk melarikan diri. 

Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan dan tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Untung saja kakinya melangkah ke kantin, sehingga dia bisa memesan teh hangat dan menjernihkan pikirannya. Mengirim pesan kepada Seungsik sampai jam berapa poli kandungan buka. Seungsik membalas dengan cepat, bilang bahwa sampai dua jam ke depan polinya masih buka dan Seungyoun menghela napas lega, Mengenggam map berisi riwayat kesehatannya dan menatap sekitarnya.

Seungwoo pasti bahagia karena orang itu bisa hamil dengan cepat. Apalagi dari Jinhyuk, dia mendengar bahwa mereka sebentar lagi akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Keluarga Seungwoo pasti bahagia karena anak tunggal mereka memiliki pendamping yang langsung bisa memberikan keturunan. Mereka juga pasti bahagia karena pendamping Seungwoo sekarang berkali lipat jauh lebih baik daripada Seungyoun.

Seungyoun akhirnya kembali ke poli kandungan satu jam kemudian. Antrian sudah hampir tidak ada dan tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk masuk. Seungsik yang mengenakan kacamata dengan segera membaca apa yang dituliskan oleh Yohan dan menganggukkan kepala. Dia menjelaskan obat yang diberikan dipastikan tidak akan memberikan dampak buruk bagi bayinya dan Seungsik juga bilang memberikan list makanan yang sebaiknya dimakan dan dihindari selama kehamilannya.

"Dia kemari," Seungyoun padahal sudah menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya tentang Seungwoo, "dan dia kecewa karena hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasinya."

"Maksudnya?"

"Hanya itu yang bisa aku beritahukan kepadamu, Seungyoun," Seungsik tersenyum, "ayo di USG. Aku akan minta perawat untuk merekamkan untukmu."

Seungyoun bertanya-tanya kenapa Seungsik memberitahukannya. 

Seungyoun juga bertanya-tanya apakah hal yang didengarnya sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkannya? 

Namun, ada satu hal yang Seungyoun ketahui, dia bahagia melihat janin yang ada di dalam tubuhnya bergerak dan dalam beberapa bulan lagi akan menyapa dunia. Menjadi anaknya dan Seungyoun akan mempersiapkan jawaban terbaik untuk anaknya jika kelak bertanya di mana ayah satunya lagi berada.

* * *

Bulan berlalu dengan cepat dan hari ini adalah hari kelahiran anaknya. Seungyoun tidak punya siapa-siapa dan merasa beruntung setidaknya menuruti perkataan Seungsik untuk tetap tinggal dengannya. Jinhyuk, Yohan dan Hangyul datang untuk menungguinya dan membuat Seungyoun merasa masih ada orang yang menyayanginya. Seungsik tentu menjadi dokter yang menanganinya dan Seungyoun percaya dengan lelaki itu tidak akan melakukan hal yang berbahaya baginya.

"Seungyoun," panggil Seungsik yang menggunakan pakaian operasi karena bayi Seungyoun sungsang dan satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukan adalah melahirkan secara _caesar_ , "kamu telah melakukan yang terbaik."

Seungyoun mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. "Harusnya itu yang aku katakan kepadamu, Siki."

Seungsik tersenyum dan mengenggam sebelah tangan Seungyoun yang tidak terpasang infus. Seungyoun baru saja disuntik obat bius dan sebentar lagi lelaki itu tidak akan merasakan sakitnya operasi. Seungsik merasakan genggamannya dibalas oleh Seungyoun dan merasa lebih baik mengatakan ini sebelum dia menyesal.

"Seungyoun."

"Ya, Siki?"

"Aku mencintaimu," Seungsik memberikan jeda, kemudian mengusap kepala Seungyoun, "aku hanya ingin mengatakannya, jangan dipikirkan."

Seungyoun mendadak merasa linglung mendengar perkataan Seungsik. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi bibirnya sudah kaku karena efek bius dan Seungyoun tidak tahu apa yang didengarnya tadi karena efek obat atau memang hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Seungyoun tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya, karena saat dirinya benar-benar sadar, dia sudah berada di ruangan dan bayinya berada di pelukannya. Matanya terpejam dan rambutnya lebat, membuat Seungyoun tersenyum. Mencium kepala anaknya dan Seungyoun merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia di muka bumi ini. Rasanya sekarang di dunia ini hanyalah ada Seungyoun dan bayinya.

"Seungyoun," panggilan itu membuatnya mencari sumber suara dan ternyata Seungsik. Sudah tidak menggunakan pakaian operasi dan tidak menggunakan jas dokternya. Seungyoun teringat dengan perkataan Seungsik sesaat sebelum masuk ke ruang operasi, tetapi kepalanya menolak bahwa itu yang Seungsik katakan untuknya, "terima kasih karena sudah berjuang untuk melahirkan Cho Eunsang ke dunia."

"Kang Eunsang," koreksi Seungyoun yang membuat Seungsik menatap Seungyoun tidak percaya, "apa aku boleh memintamu menjadi ayah angkatnya Eunsang?"

Seungsik tersenyum dan Seungyoun merasa dia belum pernah melihat senyuman lelaki itu selebar itu, sampai membuat matanya tenggelam karena tersenyum.

"Tentu aku tidak keberatan, Seungyoun."

Sebenarnya Seungyoun ingin berkata bahwa dia mungkin juga mencintai Seungsik. Namun, dia takut bahwa yang didengarnya hanyalah halusinasi. Seungyoun juga terlalu takut untuk memulai lagi karena merasa dirinya belum cukup berharga untuk berada dalam suatu hubungan.

* * *

Seungyoun bahkan sudah tidak mengingat Seungwoo saat dirinya bertemu dengan mantan suaminya itu di supermarket. Seungyoun mengutuk kenapa dari semua hari yang bisa membuat keduanya bertemu, kenapa harus hari di mana dia membawa Eunsang berbelanja bersamanya?

"Pia ... Pia...," Eunsang tidak pernah bisa memanggilnya dengan panggilan papski, (tapi anehnya dengan Seungsik, Eunsang dengan lancar memanggil ayah yang membuatnya mendiamkan lelaki itu selama tiga hari karena sebal), lalu menatap Seungwoo yang wajahnya memucat, "pa?"

"Om," koreksi Seungyoun sembari mengusap kepala Eunsang yang membuat Eunsang yang baru 11 bulan, memejamkan matanya sembari tersenyum, lalu membuka matanya dan menatap Seungwoo. 

"Om." Eunsang menunjuk Seungwoo dengan brokoli di tangannya. "Ommo."

"Om." Seungyoun tertawa dengan perkataan Eunsang sekaligus mengoreksi perkataan anaknya, melupakan bahwa dihadapannya adalah Seungwoo, mantan suaminya. Ayah dari Eunsang yang keberadaannya tidak dia beritahukan. "Eunsang, boleh minta brokolinya? Papski hanya beli dua, tidak tiga."

"Pia," Eunsang memberikan brokoli yang dipegangnya dan Seungyoun memberikan brokoli yang sudah masuk ke troli belanjaan untuk anaknya pegang. Eunsang tertawa melihat brokoli, lalu menatap bingung kepada Seungwoo yang menangis. "Om ... Pia ... Om...."

Seungyoun juga sejujurnya tidak menyangka akan melihat mantan suaminya menangis. Rasanya dari berbagai skenario yang dibayangkan Seungyoun saat bertemu dengan Seungwoo, menangis melihat Eunsang adalah hal yang tidak ada dalam bayangannya. Jangankan membayangkan, dipikirkan saja rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Seungyoun ... apa dia...?" Seungwoo menatap Eunsang, kemudian menatap Seungyoun. "Apa dia ... anakku?"

"Bukan, dia anakku." Seungyoun tidak mengerti kenapa refleks mulutnya mengatakan seperti itu, padahal sebenarnya Seungyoun berencana akan memberitahukan mantan suaminya itu tentang keberadaan Eunsang jika sudah masuk TK. "Aku kan bermasalah, mana mungkin bisa mengandung anakmu."

Seungyoun tersenyum, meski sebenarnya hatinya merasa sakit mengatakan hal itu. Nyatanya rasa sakit itu masih ada dan Seungyoun merasa tidak baik jika terus berada satu ruangan dengan Seungwoo.

"Aku duluan ya, Seungwoo. Maaf aku gak bisa kasih tisu, soalnya aku cuma punya tisu basah untuk Eunsang." Seungyoun mengatupkan tangannya dan bergegas mendorong troli belanjaannya pergi dari area sayuran.

Sepanjang sisa hari itu, Seungyoun merasa bersalah karena melakukan hal itu kepada Seungwoo. Meski bagaimanapun, Eunsang adalah anaknya Seungwoo dan Seungyoun pikir jika dia bisa membalas rasa sakit hatinya kepada mantan suaminya, dia akan bahagia. Ternyata salah, Seungyoun tidak setega itu kepada orang yang pernah dicintainya itu semenjak masa kuliah hingga satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

"Om ... Ommo...," Eunsang menunjuk-nunjuk gambar yang tengah menangis dan Seungsik yang memangku Eunsang untuk menemaninya membaca, menatap Seungyoun, meminta penjelasan. Seungyoun tadinya ingin menyembunyikan hal ini, tetapi perkataan Eunsang, "Om ... Pia ... Ommo ... Papa."

Seungsik dan Seungyoun hanya bisa saling berpandangan, sementara Eunsang memukul-mukul gambar orang yang tengah menangis sembari mengatakan ommo atau papa. Seungyoun hanya bisa tersenyum getir, karena bahkan anaknya belum mengerti tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, terus merujuk Seungwoo dengan papa. Seolah anak itu tahu jika Seungwoo adalah ayahnya yang sebenarnya.

* * *

"Seungwoo, sudah berapa kali aku bilang Eunsang bukan anakmu?" Seungyoun tersenyum, sementara Eunsang sudah berada di _daycare_. Dia menyetujui untuk bertemu dengan Seungwoo karena lelah dengan segala terornya ke HP-nya untuk memastikan bahwa itu anaknya. "Kalau dia anakmu, kenapa aku mau diceraikan olehmu? Coba dipikirkan baik-baik."

"Tapi dia jelas-jelas mirip denganku!" Seungwoo tidak sadar membentak dan Seungyoun hanya tersenyum. Membuat lelaki itu berdeham dan meminum kopinya dengan terburu-buru, kebiasaannya jika sedang gugup. "Aku tahu kamu sakit hati karena aku tidak pernah memberikan uang tunjangan hidup kepadamu, tetapi berbohong bahwa Eunsang bukan anakku apa tidak keterlaluan?"

"Coba cek siapa nama ayahnya? Bukan Han Seungwoo yang tertulis," Seungyoun menyesap green tea latte pesanannya, kemudian memandang lelaki di depannya sembari tersenyum, "lagipula kalau Eunsang anakmu, kamu mau melakukan apa, Seungwoo?"

"Aku...."

"Kalau Eunsang anakmu, kamu juga tidak punya hak karena aku mendaftarkannya dengan nama orang lain sebagai ayahnya." Seungyoun sudah tidak tersenyum dan memandang Seungwoo. "Kamu hanya menyumbang benih, tetapi selebihnya aku yang berjuang sendirian. Kamu tidak punya hak apa pun atas hidup Eunsang, Seungwoo."

Seungyoun menunggu lelaki itu mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Seungwoo hanya bisa membuka tutup mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara. HP Seungyoun bergetar, menampilkan pesan dari editornya yang menanyakan keberadaannya karena sebentar lagi Seungyoun ada _book launching_ buku terbarunya. Mimpinya untuk menjadi penulis tercapai, bahkan berbonus orang-orang mengapresiasinya sehingga membuatnya terkenal.

"Seungwoo," panggil Seungyoun yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya, "aku harap, kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi. Aku dan Eunsang sudah bahagia berdua dan seandainya dia bertanya siapa ayahnya, aku akan memberitahu kalau ayahnya adalah orang yang namanya kucatut di akte kelahirannya."

"Seungyoun!"

"Oh benar," Seungyoun yang sudah tiga langkah meninggalkan meja, berbalik dan tersenyum, "aku titip salam pada Wooseok ya. Bilang semoga kehamilannya kali ini berhasil, karena aku kasihan dia terus berbohong kalau keguguran kepadamu." 

Setelahnya, Seungwoo berjalan keluar dari cafe. Akhirnya dia lega mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya dan soal berbohong soal keguguran itu, Jinhyuk yang bercerita kepadanya. Dia tidak tahu jenis hubungan apa yang dijalani oleh Jinhyuk serta Wooseok, tetapi sepertinya Seungwoo tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keduanya. Seungyoun tidak mau menjadi polisi moral, karena itu bukan urusannya. Seungyoun memastikan tetap waras dan merawat Eunsang menjadi manusia yang baik adalah tujuan hidupnya.

Sepulang dari _book launching_ , Seungyoun berbelanja bahan makanan. Hari ini hari ulang tahun Seungsik dan Seungyoun ingin memasakkan sesuatu yang istimewa. Meski rasa-rasanya Seungsik jauh lebih jago memasak daripada Seungyoun. Sejak masa kehamilan sampai Eunsang hadir di antara mereka, Seungsik yang memasak untuknya. Terakhir kali Seungyoun masuk dapur, dia menggores jarinya cukup dalam sehingga membuatnya langsung ditatap tajam jika ke area dapur oleh Seungsik.

Suara mobil yang samar terdengar (karena ruang dapurnya dekat dengan garasi) membuat Seungyoun melihat jam di dinding. Dapur masih berantakan, meski masakan sudah siap di meja makan. Seungsik masuk dari pintu yang menghubungkan ke dapur sembari menggendong Eunsang di bahunya. Lalu menatap heran dengan makanan di atas meja, lalu menatap Seungyoun yang hanya memperlihatkan punggung kepadanya karena sibuk membereskan dapur.

"Pia ... Pia," panggil Eunsang yang membuat Seungyoun menoleh dan tersenyum, "Pia ... pulang."

"Wah anak papski sekarang bisa bilang pulang!" Seungyoun tertawa dan menghampiri Seungsik, meraih Eunsang untuk digendong olehnya. "Eunsang wangi ya. Tadi dimandiin sama _miss_ di _daycare_ ya? Hari ini Eunsang ngapain aja ya? Papski belum baca laporan _miss_ di WA, tapi pasti seru kan?"

Seungsik ditinggalkan begitu saja karena kebiasaan Seungyoun begitu bertemu dengan Eunsang adalah bercerita. Meski Eunsang hanya merespon seadanya karena keterbatasan kata, tetapi Seungyoun selalu memastikan dia bercerita dengan anaknya. Seungsik juga ikut bergabung, tetapi setelah dia membersihkan diri. 

Tidak terkecuali dengan hari ini, Seungsik bergabung dengan keduanya di ruang tamu untuk bercerita tentang harinya. Seungsik merasa mereka seperti keluarga yang sebenarnya, hanya saja tidak ada status yang sah bahwa mereka keluarga. Lebih tepatnya, status Seungsik dan Seungyoun yang entah sebenarnya apa. Karena mereka selalu menghindar jika berbicara tentang komitmen, mengalihkan dengan membicarakan Eunsang.

Seungsik tidak butuh hadiah mewah untuk hari ulang tahunnya. Cukup Seungyoun tidak menghindar jika dia membicarakan komitmen dan itu lebih dari cukup.

"Siki, ayo makan," Seungyoun mendekap Eunsang yang sudah tertidur, "kamu duluan aja, aku taruh Eunsang di kamar dulu."

"Aku ikut."

"Gapapa, makan duluan aja," Seungyoun tidak memandang Seungsik karena melangkah ke kamarnya dan Seungsik mengikuti di belakangnya. Kamar Seungyoun yang beraroma bayi yang membuat Seungsik hanya bisa menghela napas, karena sewaktu Seungyoun hamil besar, mereka sekamar lantaran dia terlalu khawatir sesuatu terjadi saat dirinya terlelap. Begitu meletakkan Eunsang di tempat tidur bayi, Seungyoun agak kaget melihat kehadiran Seungsik dan ingin protes, tetapi Seungsik meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir. Setelah keduanya di luar kamar, bahu Seungsik dipukul yang membuat lelaki itu mengaduh, tapi Seungyoun tertawa, "aku udah bilang makan duluan aja. Batu deh."

"Aku maunya kita makan bareng."

"Kenapa deh segitunya kepengen makan bareng sama aku?"

Karena Seungsik mencintai Seungyoun dan ingin mereka makan malam seperti keluarga. "Soalnya kalau masakanmu aneh, aku bisa langsung protes di depan wajahmu."

"Sialan," Seungyoun tertawa, "tapi masuk akal juga sih. Kamu kan jago masak, aku mah apa dibandingkan _skill_ memasakmu."

Sebenarnya Seungsik juga tidak akan sampai hati untuk mengkritik masakan Seungyoun. Dia tidak pemilih dalam memakan apa pun, tetapi masakan adalah hal yang terpikirkan dikepalanya agar bisa menjadi alasan untuk sikapnya ini. Namun, Seungsik tidak menduga jika Seungyoun mengeluarkan seloyang puding dan meletakkan lilin kecil di atasnya. Tidak menduga Seungyoun masih mengingat kalau dia tidak begitu suka kue ulang tahun. Seungsik lebih suka puding karena tidak ada krimnya dan kemungkinan kecil makanan itu akan berakhir mengotori mukanya.

"Buset, masih ingat aja omonganku waktu itu?" tawa Seungsik yang membuat Seungyoun tersenyum.

"Iya dong, aku anaknya cuma cemen mengingat nama doang," tawa Seungyoun dan saat Seungsik meniup lilinnya, tanpa sadar Seungyoun berkata, "termasuk ingat kamu pernah bilang cinta padaku."

Jemari Seungsik yang tadinya hendak mencabut lilin di atas puding, terhenti. Memandang Seungyoun yang juga tampak terkejut, kemudian wajahnya berubah panik. Dia tampak ingin menjelaskan, tetapi kata yang keluar dari mulut Seungyoun hanya, "itu ... maksudku ... ah udahlah, lupakan aja. Itu pasti cuma pengaruh obat bius. Aku pasti halu...."

"Kamu gak halusinasi, Seungyoun," perkataan Seungsik membuat Seungyoun membeku. Menatap Seungsik yang sebelah tangannya terarah ke puncak kepala Seungyoun untuk diusap pelan, "aku memang mengatakannya."

Seungyoun memandang Seungsik, kehilangan kata. Selama beberapa saat, keduanya hanya saling tatap, sampai akhirnya Seungyoun berkata, "kenapa?"

"Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama," tangan Seungsik yang berada di puncak kepala Seungyoun, turun ke pipi lelaki itu untuk mengusap air matanya, "mungkin bisa dibilang aku jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama? Satu hal yang jelas, aku terus mencintaimu meski kamu tidak tahu, meski kamu bersama orang lain yang ternyata menyakitimu."

"Tapi ... tapi aku...."

"Aku tidak peduli masa lalumu seperti apa, Seungyoun," Seungsik tersenyum, "aku juga tidak peduli bagaimana riwayat kesehatanmu, karena aku mencintaimu."

Seungyoun kesal kepada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya untuk terus turun. Dia tidak tahu perasaan Seungsik selama dan sedalam itu kepadanya. Seungyoun juga merasa tidak pantas untuk menerimanya karena....

"Seungyoun, jangan menganggap dirimu tidak pantas," perkataan Seungsik membuat Seungyoun terisak dan kesulitan bernapas. Merasakan jemari Seungsik yang mengusap pipinya, menyeka air matanya yang terus turun tanpa tahu diri, "aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menerimaku, tapi aku hanya meminta untuk jangan pergi meninggalkanku."

Seungyoun tidak tahu bahwa dirinya yang seperti ini masih bisa dicintai oleh seseorang sebegininya. Seungyoun takut merusak suasana, jadi yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menganggukkan kepalanya. Membuat Seungsik tersenyum dan mencium singkat keningnya.

"Kita begini saja tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal."

"Aku ... aku mau."

"Ya?"

"Kalau kamu mau kita menikah ... aku mau."

Seungyoun tidak tahu efek perkataannya bisa membuat Seungsik yang dikenalnya selalu tenang dan bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya, memasang ekspresi bodoh. Juga membuat Seungyoun ditarik ke dalam pelukannya dan merasakan aman di dalam dekapan lelaki itu.

Untuk kali ini saja, Seungyoun ingin percaya bahwa dia juga pantas mendapatkan akhir bahagianya.


End file.
